jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Shower
In the shower pattern, one hand does all the throwing, and the other hand does all the catching. The throwing hand throws objects across to the catching hand, and the catching hand passes the objects back over to the throwing hand. The catching hand should be kept a little higher than the throwing hand to make the passing movement efficient. A shower can be represented in siteswap notation by either an odd number followed by 1 (e.g. 51, 71, 91), or an even number with an "x" followed by a 2x in synchronous notation ( e.g. (4x,2x), (6x,2x), (8x,2x) ). Either way, the two numbers in the siteswap should add up to twice the number of objects in the pattern. Animation: Three ways to transition from a 5 ball cascade to a shower and back Animation: Transition from (6x,4)* to a shower and back 5 ball shower 3 up 360 animation 5 ball shower 4 up 360 animation 5 ball shower 5 up 360 animation World records Shower world records with publicly available video evidence (only high throws are counted): *5 balls: 1 minute and 45 seconds by Alex Rumford in 2013 (video) *6 balls: 101 catches by Alex Rumford in 2013 ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TebLE5WmRoY&feature=youtu.be ) *7 balls: 30 catches by Alex Rumford in 2013 (video) *8 balls: 13 catches by Bruce Sarafian (video) *5 rings: 24 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2009 (video) *6 rings: 13 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2010 (video) *5 clubs: 40 catches by Josh Horton in 2010 (video) *6 clubs: 6 catches by Doug Sayers in 2010 (video) Unverified claims: *5 balls: 4 minutes+ by Pascal Erfurth (claim) *6 balls: 110 catches by Bruce Sarafian in 2001 (claim) *7 balls: 40 catches by Bruce Sarafian (claim, claim) *9 balls: 9 catches by Dave Leahy (claim) *5 clubs: 63 catches by Josh Horton in 2010 (claim) *6 clubs: 6 catches by Caio Stevanovich (claim) Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in shower patterns, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises. You should practice doing these starting with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be able to do the pattern on either side. 3 ball shower: Prerequisites: 3 ball cascade Exercises to prepare for 51: *1 ball 5 *2 ball 51 *2 ball 515 4 ball shower: Prerequisites: 4 ball fountain, 3 ball shower Exercises to prepare for 71: *1 ball 7 *2 ball 71 *2 ball 717 *3 ball 71 *3 ball 7171 *3 ball 71717 5 ball shower: Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, 4 ball shower Exercises to prepare for 91: *1 ball 9 *2 ball 91 *2 ball 919 *3 ball 91 *3 ball 9191 *3 ball 91919 *4 ball 9191 *4 ball 919191 *4 ball 9191919 Variations *Alternating shower *Pseudoshower *Box *High-low shower *Multiplex shower *David's dilemma *Overhead shower *Backcross shower *Behind the neck shower *Shuffle *Upside-down shower shower variations]] thumb|left|640px|5 [[Club juggling|club shower by Josh Horton]] thumb|left|640px|Shower tutorial Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps